EL INICIO DE UN AMOR
by Adrikari
Summary: Despues de la guerra inicia la reconstrucción, todos incluso los malfoys han venido ayudar aunque no sea de forma voluntaria ahi se conoceran realmente y veran que no siempre un leon es como lo pintan en este caso una leona y una serpiente.


**Un nuevo inicio un nuevo amor**

Despues de la guerra ha llegado la hora de adaptarse y empezaran a descubrir que no todo es como parece y que el amor esta donde menos te lo imaginas, aunque tendran que endretarse por ella a viejas costrumbres a sus familias.

Capitulo 1: EL inicio

Ya ha acabado todo, despues de que Harry vencio a Voldemort todo ha estado tranquilo en el mundo mАgico, para asombro de muchos decidio volver al colegio total solo le faltaba un aЯo y serМa un gran auror consagrado. Ni los extasis se interprondian, total unos simples examenes no podrМan contra el elegido.

Decidio mas que todo volver por insistencia de Ginny, por fin podrМan estar juntos sin preocupaciones todo serМa perfecto. Asi que decidio empezar el ultimo aЯo en Hogwarts en compaЯia de sus grandes amigos y su amor.

Ya en el colegio la nueva directora Minerva Mcgonagall, tenМa la misiСn de reconstruir Hogwarts un tarea tal vez dificil pero tenia mucha ayuda incluyendo la del trio de oro y sus demas amigos. y tambien la de juzgar a aquellos que habМan sido seguidores del SeЯor Oscuro.

Los sobrevivientes ya estaban en Azkaban incluyendo a Lucios Malfoy aunque en la batalla final no hubiera intervenido ya llo habМa hecho antes y tenia que pagar. Aunque tendrМa la esperanza de salir por buena conducta.

Y su esposa Narcisa no lo acompaЯo, ella y Draco fueron absueltos ya que solo siguieron a Voldemort por obligaciСn y miedo al menos eso dijeron. Ademas Narcisa ayudo a Harry a pasarse por muerto, aunque lo hizo solo por Draco (que no haria una madre por su hijo).

Aunque ya estabn libres y seguian teniendo todo no eran los arrrogantes MALFOY al menos no Draco, tal vez como castigo su madre tendrМa que volver a Hogwarts a ayudar, pero que harМa ahi Narcisa ....... ni ella misma lo sabМa. Y Draco acompaЯaria a su madre y tendrМa que terminar su ultimo aЯo no tenМa otra opciСn.

Ya en Hogwarts ...........

Mcgonagall: Quiero a agradecerles a todos por estar aqui y ayudar a que el colegio Hogwarts renasca como un ave fenix de la cenizas. Tendremos mucho trabajo pero se que podremos.

*Todos estaban ahi inclusos Molly y el Sr. Wesley aunque seguian de duelo por su querido hijo querian a ayudar a que todo se reconstruyera*╢

Hermione: Estoy tan entusiasmada pero hay tanto que hacer, bueno empezemos pror limpiar todos cogan sus varitas, tu Ron ayudame en el Comedor, Harry ordena a todos por grupos y que cada uno se encarge de la limpieza de sus casas. El exterior lo haran tus padres Ron con Mcgonagall perdon con nuestra directora.

Harry: Este .... lo que tu digas Herms..... pero .... (se quedo quieto un rato pensando quien la puso a cargo, ni modo era Herm y tenia q hacerle caso)

Herm: Ron que haces ahi parado muevete tenemos mucho que limpiar

* Ron solo se quedaba absorto mirandola, ya estaban juntos nada podrМa ser mejor*

Ron: Si Herm lo que tu digas (Y corrio tras unas escobas que encantarian para avanzar mas rapido)

*Harry lo miraba y empezo a reir *

Harrry : Jaja mira como ya te tienen Ron y eso que no se han casado ..... jajaja

Cuando en eso ...

Ginny: Harry vas a ayudarme o vas a seguir riendote cuando hay mucho trabajo por hacer ╢

* dijo una Ginny muy molesta con ya algunos plumeros encantandos para empezar a sacudir y Harry solo atino a decir*

Harry: SI Ginny disculpa ..

* y corrio tras ella y Ron lo miro y tb estallo en risas, pero a pesar d eso ya eran felices *

Ya todos estaban organizados en el Comedor listos para empezar a limpiar, todo estaba muy bien planeado bajo la tutela de Mcgonagall y una asistente como Herms (solo imagenense).

En eso se abrio las dos puertas del comedor y entro un Kingsley feliz tras dos personas que no lo parecian tanto. Todos se quedaron mudos y algunos miraban con odio en especial Ron

Eran Narcisa y Draco que a su pesar volvian a Hogwarts, para sorpresa de muchos mcgonagall los recibio muy bien (dentro de lo que se podria esperar)

Mcgonagall: Buenas Dias Sr. Ministro veo a traido mas ayudantes. Perfecto asi acabaremos mas rapido ( como si esas 4 manos que venian hubieran a hacer gran cosa) Hola Narcisa como estas.

Narcisa: *muy seria* Buenas Dias

Mcgonall: y Draco bienvenido de nuevo a Hogwarts

*Draco solo levanto la mirada y luego la bajo mirando el suelo como si desease que se abriera y se lo tragara por completo. Era inconcensible que el un Malfoy tuviera que sufrir tan cruel humillaciСn, volver y tener que ver a ese cara rajada al cual todavia guardaba rencor y al que a la vez le debia la vida*

Ron: Mira a ese engreido *le decia a Herm* No se da cuenta que ya no es nada solo un pobre imbecil.

Hermione: No digas eso Ron * Abrazandolo por el hombro * a mi me da lastima, ha perdido mucho su padre esta en Azkaban y el hecho de estar aqui no ha de ser agradable para el, ademas su madre ayudo a Harry.

Harry: Pero solo lo hizo por Иl, por saber si estaba vivo * interrumpio Harry

Ginny : Pero lo hizo, eso significa que tiene amor en su corazСn aunque sea solo por su hijo. Lo que me pregunto es que hara aqui limpiar no lo creo. Aunque seria muy gracioso ver a Narcisa y Draco Malfoy limpiando jijiji *Reia entre dientes*

Mcgonagall: mrmrmrmr *Garraspereo* Bueno Narcisa cuando fuiste alumna eras muy buena en pociones y por tanto reemplazaras a nuestro querido Severus mientas tanto ayudaras en los toques de decoraciСn del colegio, recuerdo tu buen gusto y toque elegante que tienes y eso nos ayudara mucho y Draco tu ayudaras a tu madre hasta qu inicies las clases asumo que tambien habras heredado ese buen gusto por todo.

*Dijo esto antes el asombro de todos *

Mcgonagall: Bueno aplausos ya tenemos a nuestra primera profesora nombrada, esta por demas que tu querida Trelawney (dirijiendose e ella al ver una cara de enojo) ya tienes tu puesto asegurado y esto va para todos aquellos profesores que lucharon con nosotros hasta el final.

*(Sin duda era Mcgonagall la directora correcta sabia perfectamente que decir) Todos aplaudieron aunque fuera solo por compromiso ya que aunque a mas de una no le agardaba la idea en especial a Molly*

Molly: Esa engreida profesora, no puedo creerlo despues de ser un sucia y asquerosa mortifaga, Minerva se equivoca, Ginny tu no tomaras esa clase, sabe Dios podrМa envenenarte o quien sabe mas cosas, podrМa matar a los chicos. Herms querida recomiendo que no tomen ese curso, no nadie deberia llevarlo.

Sr. Wesley: Molly querida no exageres un poco Minerva sabe lo que hace ademas seguro ella misma la supervisara no creo que la deje asi como asi dictar un curso. Ademas hace falta esa vacante ya que Snape no esta.

Ginny: si ma calmate un poco veraz que no creo q haga nada si no sabe a quien se enfrenta * lo dice riendo y asumiendo una postura erguida*

Herms: *rie* No ginny hay que admitir que aunque esten siendo avergonzados a venir aqui no han perdido su arrogancia que tb acompaЯa la elegancia que tiene ambos.

Ron: Elegancia ...? Herms tas bien

Herms: Claro Ron mirala sigue teniendo ese garbo que la caracteriza y Draco tb, se les bien, tiene el porte de una profesora

Ron: *La abraza asustado* Bueno Herms creo q mejor nos vamos a limpiar .....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste ... dejen criticas constructivas y a ver q les parece

--------------------

Adrikari Malfoy Black


End file.
